


Coming Out

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, F/M, Love, M/M, Other, Poly triad, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Discovery, Support, Trans, Trans Character, Triad - Freeform, Understanding, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Hermione can no longer lie to everyone
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Coming Out

Hermione had been best friends with Neville for what felt like most of their lives. Sure, it hadn't been easy being either of them in school; Neville consistently ostracized for just being Neville, and Hermione, well, it came with the territory of being a black Muggle-born that Hermione was victim to all sorts of racial and prejudiced behaviour. 

Of course, already blessed with these two minority classes, Hermione didn't feel comfortable telling anyone this secret, not Jane or Richard Granger, not Ginny, nor Harry, and most certainly not Ron _.  _ Or, well, one thing in particular. So Hermione grew closer to Neville, but still held onto the secret.

About ten years after Hogwarts, with two children and an ex-husband, Hermione came across Draco Malfoy. Unable to resist one another, they fell madly, hopelessly in love. After three years of domestic bliss, they welcomed Neville into their bed, and subsequently, their hearts.

But it was always there, lurking in the shadows, hiding under Hermione’s skin like an itch that was never satisfied. And like a disease, over time Hermione fell ill; mentally and physically ill. After 21 long months of therapy, Neville and Draco were brought into the office, and Hermione revealed a decades-old secret to them.

Leaving his dead name Hermione behind, Mark revealed to his partners fifteen years of pain and suffering. Fifteen years of hiding his true self. 

Neville drew Mark into his arms, whispering words of adoration and comfort, while Draco watched on in silence. Mark turned to a silent Draco, searching his expressionless face. Draco appraised him and simply said: “Looks like we have some shopping to do, love,” and Mark’s tears intensified.

He had never felt love this strong, this intense, and this genuine. They spent the day getting Mark a binder, a packer, and new clothing. They Apparated to Luna’s, who did Mark’s hair in a short crop and stylish fade. He had never felt so accepted in his life.

Later that evening, the lovers gathered in their bedroom and held each other close. 

“Can I still touch you?” Draco asked.

“Of course,” Mark said with a raspy, cried-out voice. “I’d be quite angry if you didn’t.”

Draco smirked and drew Mark closer, kissing along his jaw and licking his earlobe. It sent shivers through Mark’s body, his true body. He could come just knowing his partners were touching him for the first time.

Neville drew closely behind him, rubbing his hard length in between Mark’s arse cheeks. He nibbled along the dip of Mark’s neck and met Draco's mouth. The two kissed while rutting against him, drawing pleasure from his body between them. Draco ran a hand up Mark’s body, dragging blunt nails across soft skin and slipping them under the waistband of his joggers and between his legs. 

Mark moaned as Draco circled his sensitive bud, dipping quickly into his core then returning to continue his ministrations. Mark bucked forward, the sensations overtaking him, gasping and groaning in pleasure as Draco brought him to the edge. 

“I want you both to fill me up,” Mark growled, pulling his wand from his pocket and vanishing their clothing. 

Neville bit down hard on his throat, eliciting a groan of satisfaction from Mark, and Draco ran a hand through Neville’s hair approvingly. 

Neville conjured some lube and slicked his fingers before plunging them deep into Mark’s arse, first one, then a second, and finally three were filling him. But it wasn’t enough; Mark needed more. To be more full, by not just Neville, but Draco, too, to feel their bodies pushing into him and taking him.

“Oh, Merlin, please,” Mark gasped, and Neville chuckled against the back of his neck.

“So needy,” he said as he pressed his lubed cock against Mark’s furrowed hole. 

Draco kissed him long and passionately, and it felt new and different. Draco then pulled away, and he too lined up his cock to Mark’s core. Neville and Draco met in a kiss over his shoulder as they both thrust into him together. 

The sensation was beyond anything. Mark had always loved it when they filled him together, but it always took him by surprise when it happened, and he felt so utterly boneless and connected to them at the same time. 

Mark sunk one hand into Neville’s hair behind him and gripped Draco’s shoulder in front. He pulled Neville’s face close, and as they began a rhythmic thrust inside him, he kissed Neville hard. They explored each other’s mouths, and like with Draco, it was as if he was kissing Neville for the first time. 

When they came, it was together, orgasms that took over like a crashing wave in the Pacific Ocean. Strong, fierce, and unbearably beautiful. 

“Marry us?” Neville asked him as they cuddled in the afterglow. 

Mark blinked and looked at him and then at Draco. They both had expressions of unashamed post-orgasmic bliss, but they also had looks of nervousness and hope.

“Well, we will have to fight the Ministry on poly marriages, but I’ve always been really great at making the Ministry change their ways.”

Draco smirked, and Neville rolled his eyes.

“Was that a yes, you insufferable arsehole?” Draco asked with a laugh as he buried his face in Mark’s neck. 

“Of course,” Mark smiled, kissing both his lovers on their foreheads. ”Did you really think I’d say anything else?”

The end. 

  
  
  



End file.
